Infiltration of the HIVE
by Madistar411
Summary: What happens when the Artemis section of the CIA alerts Shield another H.I.V.E.? (H.I.V.E. events are not is chronological order; Shield takes place after before episode Yes Men.)
1. The Mission

**Thanks guys for reading! I really hope you enjoy! Just so you know, while this is a crossover you could read it from not knowing one of the stories and understand it. Please REVIEW! It's been almost a year since I posted a fanfic tigon so please tell me if I'm missing anything. Also for the H.I.V.E. Part of the story the details are not in chronological order- for instance the blueprints of the school have been found but I'm inky sticking with the characters of Laura, Otto, Wing, Shelby, Nero, and Raven (basically just the characters from the first two books). Number One has been defeated and Otto knows he's a clone. And for the Shield part is happens before they find out that Ward is Hydra but, they are on Centipede's trail and understand what is going on a bit. Please REVIEW! **

* * *

It was a dark and rainy day below the cloud line though the shield team didn't know it because they were once again airborne. It had been a couple of weeks since their last assignment and everyone was starting to get slightly twitchy. May and Ward were constantly sparring and fighting over tactical operations. Fitzsimmons had reverse engineered an alien weapon and tested its DNA twice! They ere now situated on the lounge couch reading textbooks, although they weren't very focused because they would look up constantly hoping someone would come rushing in with a job for them. Coulson spent his time in his office reading Captain America comic books and tinkering with his 'fascinating' relics from the past. Finally, Skye was where you would expect her to be, on her computer trying to hack anything she could get her digital hands on. She even resorted to hacking a preschool's website because she was so bored. That's when Coulson got the alert and called them into the briefing room.

"Finally!" Skye exclaimed as she ran into the compartment. "It's been forever since anything exciting has happened!" Everyone else chimed with there agreement.

"We've just received word from the President of a very unusual situation," Coulson began. "Recently, a secret branch of the CIA called the Artemis Division has been investigating an organization called H.I.V.E. or, so we're led to believe from blueprints that were discovered while chasing this peculiar group."

"You mean they're from the index?" Skye asked both with hope and with dread. Agent Coulson just shook his head. "Then how are they peculiar?"

"Apparently, some of them appear to be children."

"Children?" Ward said, not quite believing his ears.

"Yes, and very little is known about this organization or the people associated with it. Even less than we know about Centipede, which is extremely rare. Right now, we're even unsure whether this group is a terrorist organization or vigilantes. The president has released that a boy named Otto Malpense has saved his life on several occasions but, was also right in the middle of the very operation that threatened it."

"How are we approaching the situation?" May cut in.

"Well," Coulson started, pondering the question. "We obviously need someone in the inside but, we don't actually know where their base of operations is but thanks to some of our associates who work through the back channels we've learned a partial identity of someone who is believed to be highly trusted."

"What do you mean a 'partial' identity?" Jemma asked, speaking up for the first time since entering the room.

"What is mean is that we know her name, a brief physical description, and her special skill set but, we have no actual records on her at all. Less than we had on Skye actually, this woman's a ghost. We will be relying on rumor for this mission."

"I'll go," Ward offered. "I'm the obvious choice. I can defend myself and I'm the most efficient at getting the job done and getting out." Coulson smiled.

"Sorry Ward but, this is a job for someone with a different set of skills, and that's why I'm sending in Fitzsimmons for this mission."

"Us!?" Fitzsimmons exclaimed.

"How would they be able to get any information?" Skye asked. "Jemma's a terrible liar, no offense."

"Then let Fitz do the talking." Fitz eyes went wide for a moment but he tried to downplay how nervous he was.

"What would we have to do?" He asked.

"For starters, you and Simmons would have to find the woman I told you about and convince her to bring you back to H.I.V.E." Fitzsimmons nodded slowly.

"I can help you with that," Skye blurted out. "Just give me her physical description and I bet I can find her before you can say Agents of Shield."

"Her name is Raven," Skye started to type. "She's tall, has short hair, and a curved scar that runs down one of her cheeks. Also, she's known as the world's deadliest assassin." The room fell silent until Skye piped up softly.

"World's deadliest assassin? And you're sending Fitzsimmons to go and meet her?" Coulson seemed to flinch slightly.

"We're assuming that because she won't see them as a threat so she'll just knock them unconscious and bring them back to their base of operations. We will give Fitzsimmons fake identities and a backstory that they heard heard about H.I.V.E. And wanted a job as scientists. With some luck they might just start to trust them. But, I need to make it clear that this mission is entirely voluntary because I haven't told you the biggest catch yet." No one said anything; just looked at their leader expectantly. Coulson took a deep breath and continued. "A mission like this is estimated to take somewhere between 6-12 months." Even May seemed to have some emotion about the subject.

"Sir, do you think it's wise to send members of our team on a project that long." Grunts of disapproval rippled through the group as everyone slowly turned to face the two pale faced scientists. Fitzsimmons had always had a close bond and all it took was one look for the two to make a decision.

"We'll do it."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! That was kind of the introductory paragraph before the real job actually starts- I'm going to try and post a new chapter every other day if not everyday! Please READ, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! Also, I really appreciate the criticism but also the positives!


	2. Doubts

** This is going to be the shortest chapter EVER. **

* * *

After the briefing Skye discreetly pulled Coulson to the side.

"Sir, I respect you decisions but sending Fitzsimmons in without any backup? That doesn't seen right."

"Who said anything about them not having backup?" Skye's facial expression turned blank.

"Okay, now I'm lost. You just said that we were sending them in alone."

"That's the official report; what Shield headquarters thinks we're doing. They think this a two man job and frankly, I don't agree with them. Yes, Fitzsimmons will be on their own at first but as soon as they are able to trigger a tracker. A non-electric tracker of course Or H.I.V.E. would be able to detect it. After they trigger it the rest of our team will begin to infiltrate their base. Skye, I wouldn't put a member of our team in a position like this if I didn't have a plan. You should really have more faith in me." With that Coulson turned around and retreated back into his office.


	3. Meeting a Legend

**I am so sorry how long it's taken me to get this chapter up- My mom was gone for over two months and so I've had to type on an ipad, which isn't the best. I will try to post more chapters to make up for the ones that I haven't- Also though I might be offline for about two weeks because me and my dad are driving across the country because we're moving to Kentucky. So again, sorry, and enjoy! You finally get to see what happens next- They do say the best part about reading is the anticipation... **

* * *

Four days later it was time for Fitzsimmons mission. Ward would've liked to have seen them in full bullet-proof armor but, in order for them to have any chance of survival they had to go in completely unprotected. Each scientist was given a tracker that instead of using electricity emitted low levels of Gamma Radiation. It was a gamble that H.I.V.E. wouldn't be scanning for Gamma signatures but without the trackers Fitzsimmons would be lost forever. The word from Skye was that Raven would be at the London Eye. Jemma was thrilled to be heading home even if it was under such pressuring circumstances. It was a normal gray afternoon with tourists walking fast trying to get in line under the shadow of the magnificent circle. Jemma and Fitz' backstories had been drilled into them for so many hours that each would've put money on the fact that they could recite the backgrounds backwards in their sleep. Even so, the team had insisted that they keep comms until the last minute. Simmons arm was linked in Fitz' as they walked nervously through the crowd seemly bumping into everyone. He looked over at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile. She returned it albeit, with slight hesitation. Fitz felt her grip on his arm tighten. He followed her gaze until he saw her. She was dressed in black with a trench coat covering her outfit. Assumably, to cover any exposed weapons on her person.

"We have our eyes on the target." Fitz said to the team through the comms unit. Coulson's voice crackled back to him.

"You know you're mission. Drop the comms and smash them with your foot then, carefully approach the target." The two scientists followed the instructions and destroyed the communications unit beneath the soles of their shoes. The team watched the pair slowly start to approach Raven from high-powered binoculars.

Raven spotted the two coming towards her before they were within 100 yards. They were out of place- just like she was. The reddish-brown headed girl was holding onto the man a little too tightly and they were moving in union- sure signs that they were nervous. They didn't look like much but Raven had learned the hard way to never give anyone the benefit of the doubt. For a brief moment her stay at the Glasshouse flashed back to her but, she shook her head and the memory vanished. Raven slowed down slightly- not enough to make it look purposeful but enough to let the pair catch up slightly.

May watched from afar noting with grudging admiration how this woman had waves of danger rolling off her but no one ever even gave her a second glance.

Raven continued her game of cat and mouse until she successfully walked her tails right into an abandoned alleyway. Raven jumped up the way using an old fire escape.

"I don't like this Fitz." Jemma tried to whisper but, it turned out more like regular talking.

"Me either but we have to keep going." After the two had passed a foot in front of her Raven dropped silently behind them from the ledge above. She threw her trench coat to the ground which was enough noise to draw the scientists attention. They watched with both fear and wonder as the tall, short haired woman drew two twin katana swords, crackling with purple energy field, from their sheaths on her back.

"What the hell-" Fitz slowly said, then turned to Jemma. "Have you ever seen a sword like that?" They seemed to forget the terrifying woman for a minute.

"Never! They're fascinating." A slight inpatient snarl came from Raven and Fitzsimmons instantly snapped out of their scientific wonder trance.

"Who are you?" The woman asked advancing forward a step. Both would've preferred to stay silent but Jemma couldn't lie to save her life and that meant the responsibility fell to Fitz.

"I'm Fitz and this is Jemma." His lips trembled as her pointed to themselves. "We know about H.I.V.E.-" The woman drew and gun and that was all they remembered as Jemma and Fitz sunk into a deep silky, inky blackness.


	4. Interrogation

When Fitz woke he was in a bare room except for the cold, metal chair that he was sitting on. It almost looked like one of those police investigation rooms you see in the movies except there was no two way glass and the walls were missing the decoration of coffee stains. A splitting headache filled his mind. Fitz tried to move his hands up to rubs the bridge of his nose but he found that they had been secured together using zip ties. Maybe if they had been standard issue or, even better electronic he could've gotten out of them but, if there was one skill he didn't possess it was brute strength. Fitz heard a beep come from outside the room and the door slid open revealing Raven. She stepped through the door and two the side revealing someone new in the process.

Standing before him was a tall, immaculately dressed man. The man's age seemed impossible to guess but for a slight graying of the hair on his temples.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Nero. Welcome to H.I.V.E. Raven's told me about your little encounter at the London Eye, it's so nice of you to drop by for a little while. Now," The man's face went from friendly to deadly in milliseconds. "Tell me what and how you know about H.I.V.E." Fitz proceeded to quietly relay the backstory that had been created for him. He could only hope the Jemma wouldn't break under the pressure. The intimidating man listened quietly and didn't ask any questions until the end.

"Interesting. Well, Leopold Fitz," While Fitz and Jemma had a fake backstory they got to keep their basic information to make it less confusing. "That was a great story but you still haven't answered my question. How do you know about H.I.V.E.?" Fitz was at a loss. The team had covered everything except how they found out. His mind buzzed trying to find something, anything that might work. Suddenly, he remembered something that Coulson had said. It was a long shot but if he said nothing he'd be dead anyways.

"A kid told me!" He managed to stutter. Nero hit his hand against the wall.

"That one bloody year in Greenland!" Dr. Nero took a deep breath and turned to Raven. "Have the colonel along with Block and Tackel escort Mr. Fitz down to cell block nine. And make sure they know that if they hurt him they are going to be in very large trouble."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that- Sorry if I got the location where H.I.V.E. used to be wrong- It's been awhile since I've read that book and I don't have them right next to me at the moment- anyways hope you enjoyed! New chapter soon- probably tomorrow**


End file.
